Untitled
by Baylin
Summary: Occurs after 'Hands on Hydrid'.
1. Chapter 1

When I revealed Jessi's memories for her, she was unsatified with them. After learning she had run away, I've realized it was because of me. Because I couldn't help her understand those memories. Because I was too concerned with my relationship to stay with her when she needed me. I left her with too many questions and no answers, like the way I was left, and now she's gone.

She had said that something about her and her sister's life seemed wrong, and now she knew that it was wrong. I couldn't imagine how much pain she could be in right now. It hurt me, too, not knowing where she was, how she could be in danger at this very second.

I heard the commotion upstairs, without having to concentrate. "Josh, Dad is so cheating on Mom! Have you've seen the way he acts when Emily calls him? And he would believe her over me, his own daughter! Something is going on there!"

"Too much drama going on," Josh says, "I mean, Dad having an affair? Kyle cheating? Who would've thought?"

"Kyle couldn't have done that, maybe it's a misunderstanding."

"And remember who he was with..."

"Ugh! Don't remind me, I can't believe that bitch beat me up!"

"Where do you think "that bitch" went?"

"I don't know she's probably camping out in Kyle's room right now. They're probably finishing what they started..."

"Wait a minute... you just said he didn't do anything."

"Yeah, but seriously, who would believe that? And either way it hurt Amanda for them to be together!"

Right now my only problem isn't Jessi. I hurt Amanda, and Lori. It hurt me, too, my own family not believing me. If only I could explain to them... if only I could keep them safe.

I try to click the information around in my head: Emily and Stephen both work for MadaCorp, where they had files on me and 781228 - Jessi. I just happen to be living with Stephen, and Jessi just happened to live with Emily, and Emily and Stephen are now 'close friends'.

This is making the family agitated, and I think that is what Ballentine wanted. The clues Lori gathered towards an affair were all fake, designed by Ballentine himself. The more the Trager's are distracted, the more control MadaCorp has over us. 


	2. Chapter 2

The more I thought about the situation, the more uncomfortable I felt about Jessi being alone. There isn't anywhere she knew to go, but she still disappeared. Where would she go?

Suddenly, I recall the day at the college with Lori and Decklan, Adam Baylin's documents. Without noticing, I quietly recited the Zzyzx coordinates perfectly. I have another flashback, the Tragers coming to the spot in the woods where they found me.

It was almost the same. I had no where to go, but I still eventually found myself somewhere, somewhere I knew. I had to go out there, at least try... before something happened to her. If she wasn't in those same woods, she was gone.

I stand up, and collect my things, at least what I needed in case I don't come back soon: A small first-aid kit, a flashlight, matches, neccesary items.

"Kyle?" Nicole startles me. "Kyle where are you going?"

"I have to find Jessi," I reconsider wanting to say this, but it's too late.

"It's late, Kyle."

"I have to find her, she'll get hurt."

"The police don't want us leaving the house."

"I have to find her. I'm leaving, you can't stop me." I hear a quiet sigh escape her lips, and the footsteps that gradually get silenter.

I almost pick up my bag - a sudden headache explodes. I close my eyes and see flashes of images rapidly ending and repeating. They show MadaCorp, Adam, Taylor, Ballentine, Foss, and Jessi. The swift movements trigger another pain, I open my eyes to the ceiling in front of me and the room circling me.

Were these flashbacks? Jessi was in the woods, as I predicted, looking down at the far creek motionlessly. Foss was at MadaCorp, in the CIR machine I saw when I visited. He was in pain, Taylor and Ballentine controlled it.

Thesse things didn't already happening. They are going to happen... soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Foss had called and said he was okay. Although the call wasn't so convincing I didn't have doubts - until now.

I predicted Jessi would go to the woods. I was right. The intensity in her eyes told me she would do something she would regret... if she had chance to regret it.

My eyes close, another sequence of events occur. Flashes of Jessi, Foss, Jessi, Foss, Jessi, Foss. They are speaking now, it's no longer a still picture. The dialogue is directed to me.

"Don't take me back!" We're in the woods.

"Kyle, get out of here!" I'm in MadaCorp.

"Kyle, I can't live like this anymore!" The creek.

"They're going to get you, get out!" The CIR room.

"I can't trust anybody anymore..." Beside Jessi.

"The ring is all you need..." Beside Foss.

The alternation continued, I opened my eyes. The visions that would come true depended on my decision, to go after Jessi, or to save Foss. 


	4. Chapter 4

I dialed Declan's number.

"Declan, is there anyway you could give me a ride somewhere?"

"It depends - how important is it?"

"Very important, I'll explain later."

"Fine, I'll be there soon, wait outside for me."

"Thank you." I closed my phone and slipped on my backpack, then escaped through my window.

As I wait outside, I wonder if I am making the right choice. Each of them are so important to me. Foss saved my life, Jessi may be the only one like me, I've been waiting for someone like her forever. Yet each of them put me through trouble, too. Because of Jessi, I lost Amanda. Because of Foss, I was away from my family for a long time. It occurs to me this may happen again.

When will I be able to return to the Tragers? I see the headlights of Declan's car.

I rush to it and get in the passager seat. "Let's go."

"Dude what's the rush? You haven't even told me where we were going, and what's with the gear?"

"I don't know when I'm coming back."

"You're not going to look for Jessi are you? You know she's the one who attacked Lori, we noticed her with Lori's necklace on one of the tapes."

I sigh, "Well... she probably didn't know any better."

"She beat up Lori! How does she not know that's wrong?"

"I didn't know anything at first either... we learn like anyone else. I know she's figured it out after everything, she did return the necklace, right? She's sorry."

"Whatever... where to?"

"MadaCorp." 


	5. Chapter 5

"Is Foss okay?"

"I told you I'd explain, now go."

A few minutes past. It was difficult to explain it to him, when I didn't know what is was myself.

"Kyle, what's going on?"

"It's... hard to explain..."

"Didn't you say Foss was okay? Why are we going back there?"

"I had this... vision..."

"Vision..? Right..."

"He's in trouble, I need to help him!"

"We knew he'd be in trouble. He told us to go!"

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try to get him out of it. If we can save him everything will be easier again, we'll have the help we need."

"But what if we don't save him? What if we get captured too, and everything will be for nothing. Everything will be over. They kill us, they kill him... we're driving to our funeral right now, Kyle."

"I won't let you get hurt. I just need to cut the electricity and be quick enough to get in and out before they fix it."

"It can't be that easy. Nothing in our lives will ever be that simple."

"Trust me, I know where the main electric source is. There's not going to be a problem."

"But what if there is one? Kyle anything could happen."

"I know that. But I won't let it happen."

He sighed, "Okay well we're here. Hurry up."

I nodded and got out. I hoped Jessi was still safe... still alive. I hoped that I could save both of them. That just this once nothing would go wrong. But that would be too easy, wouldn't it? 


	6. Chapter 6

There was nobody at the front desk, I slip around the corner easily. I looked around and knew everyone had gone home. I come around another corner, and up a stairwell.

Ballentine's office is in front of me.

"Kyle?" I whirl around to see Stephen behind me.

"Stephen, hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I... need to talk to you..." and I add in a whisper, "Escort me to the basement, but we can't let Ballentine see me."

"Why?"

"Please."

"C'mon, we have to hurry he's almost done with the CIR test."

The basement wasn't too far, but I was glad to have Stephen with me just in case.

"Right down there," he whispered, "Do I even want to know what you're going to do?"

"Probably not... but stay by in case I need you."

"I'll watch for Ballentine,"

"Thanks."

The room is dark, I use my flashlight to get around. Finally I see the machine, and know what I have to do. 


End file.
